Percy Jackson Goes Reboated
Haha get it "reboated" because he's the son of the sea god? Percy Jackson Goes Reboated is the new hit series by Near and will feature a grappling story line, rather than the more episodic format of the last generation. It will also feature beloved characters such as Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and more. Percy Jackson Goes Reboated: Season One will have ten episodes, the first season shall be called, "Percy Jackson Goes to the New World." 1: Percy Jackson Goes on a Grand Voyage (Series/Season Premiere) 2: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 1 The Jaguar Menace 3: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 2 Attack of the Vikings 4: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 3 Revenge of the Hummingbird 5: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 4 A New Pope 6: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 5 Feathersnek Strikes Back 7: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 6 Return of the Conquistadors 8: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 7 The Nightmare Awakens 9: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 8 The Last Mayan 10: Percy Jackson Goes to the New World Pt. 9 (TBA) The Story will be about how Percy will journey to a New World, and how he must bring peace to many peoples who are ready to go to war... While out on vacation, Magnus and Annabeth Chase see sights of a strange new land. Calling it "West America," the news of the discovery of this New World has spread quickly, and now monarchs from across the known world have sent expeditions to this New World in order to seize new lands. IN THE FIRST CORNER we have the Spanish Conquistadors, led by Senor Diego Maria de Palma, who fight for glory, gold, and God. With special steel weaponry, gunpowder, and cannons, the Spaniards will certainly be a force to be reckoned with... IN THE SECOND CORNER we have the Turks. Why are Turks in West America? They hope to found a new city here in order to acquire more trade goods before the others can, and also hope to bring the West Americans under Ottoman control. They hope to call it "New Istanbul." New Istanbul used to be called New Constantinople. Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople. Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople. Now it's Turkish delight on a moonlit night Every gal in Constantinople Lives in Istanbul, not Constantinople So if you've a date in Constantinople She'll be waiting in Istanbul Even old New York was once New Amsterdam Why they changed it I can't say People just liked it better that way So, Take me back to Constantinople No, you can't go back to Constantinople Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople Why did Constantinople get the works? That's nobody's business but the Turks. IN THE THIRD CORNER we have the Aztecs. After the colonization of the Old New World, many American tribes and civilizations fled to the New New World, and in the chaos the Aztecs managed to rise again. Now the current Aztec Tlatoani (Emperor), Micquicoyotl, rules with an obsidian fist, taking prisoners from his enemies in flower wars and sacrificing them to the Sun God, out of fear that if the Sun God has no nourishment, then he cannot chase his siblings across the sky, and then his siblings will kill his mother and end the world. The Aztecs don't want to be Muslims, nor Christians, nor Hellenics, nor Norse Pagans, and so they wish to drive all the outlanders from the shores. After that, they hope to complete their domination of West America. IN THE FOURTH CORNER we have Percy and friends.They wish for peace and harmony, but the question is, will they bring peace to this new new world through clever diplomacy? Or will they be forced to join one of the factions in order to bring peace with a sword? Will the Greek and Norse Gods intervene, or stay out of the affair? How will the MQTs handle all these pantheons colliding at once? Five Faiths, Three Empires, and Countless Expendable Soldiers, this will certainly be an interesting series.... The Main Cast Includes: Riordan-verse: * Percy Jackson (Greek Pantheon) * Annabeth Chase (Greek Pantheon) * Grover Underwood (Greek Pantheon) * Magnus Chase (Norse Pantheon) * Samirah al-Abbas (Norse Pantheon) * Alex Fierro (Norse Pantheon) Original/Historical Characters: * Senor Diego Maria de Palma (Conquistadors/OC) * Tlatoani Micquicoyotl (Aztecs/OC) * Osman Bey (Turks/OC) * Pope Paul III (Papal States/Historical) * Another Pope TBA * More TBA Please leave any criticism down in the comments below and I will address it. Category:Near is god Category:Percy Goes Reboated Category:Comedy Category:Bad Satyre Category:Aztec Category:Norse Category:Greek Mythology